


All of You(s) [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Felix+ [PODFIC] [1]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cluster Feels, Family Don't End in Blood, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Protectiveness, Ride or Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Felix lets it happen, oddly fascinated, for all of about three seconds before he takes a breath and takes a risk. “So who are you?”(In which Felix finds out the truth and decides it makes sense. And he's still on-board.)
Relationships: Felix Brenner & Wolfgang Bogdanow
Series: Felix+ [PODFIC] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983796
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	All of You(s) [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All of You(s)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406940) by [Chancy_Lurking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy_Lurking/pseuds/Chancy_Lurking). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting and Chancy_Lurking for having blanket permission!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Sense8/Felix+/01%20All%20of%20You\(s\).mp3) | 00:18:33 | 13.1 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _Mad World_ by Adam Lambert

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
